Vertigo
by AmIreallyarodent
Summary: Just a songfic based on U2's Vertigo. Post End of Days, after Jack leaves. A songfic on how Ianto's hurting. Brilliant song if you haven't heard it, you should right now. Anyway, enjoy.


**Ok, my first songfic. Hopefully all goes well. Fingers crossed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, the characters within any Torchwood episode, any actions within any Torchwood episode or anything to do with Torchwood.**

**Please Review xx**

* * *

Ianto picked up his Spanish phrasebook. He opened its flimsy cover and flipped to the numbers section.

_**Unos, dos, tres, catorce!  
**_

'Well, I can now count to four in Spanish. Well done me,' He thought spitefully to himself. He was angry and frustrated that Jack had left him with no sense of hesitation. He flopped back on his couch, the phrasebook left his hands, falling with a soft thud onto the carpet below.

_**  
Lights go down, it's dark  
The jungle is your head  
Can't rule your heart  
A feeling so much  
Stronger than a thought  
Your eyes are wide and though  
Your soul it can't be bought  
Your mind can wander  
**_

He had felt lost enough before Jack abandoned him, but now he really needed a map just to get to Torchwood. Since his lover's disappearance, he had always made too much coffee, always went to his office automatically, hoping to see any sign of the tall, immortal American return to his lost lover. At the moment, all Ianto could do is wait and watch the painful ghosts of memory walk around the Hub.

_**  
Hello hello  
(Hola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo  
(Donde esta?)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something  
I can feel, feel  
**_

He could feel the tears falling from his eyes, thinking about his gone lover. His colleagues usually came by, just to check up on him, probably just checking that he hadn't gone and hung himself or anything. As if he would. Ianto Jones, hang himself because some guy discarded him? Treated him like shit? Yeah right.

'I'll show them. I'll show them that I'm stronger than this. I'll show them!' A determined look spread on his face as he laid himself to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

_**  
The night is full of holes  
As bullets rip the sky  
Of ink with gold  
They twinkle as the  
Boys play rock and roll  
They know that they can't dance  
At least they know  
**_

Ianto woke up screaming. He sat up bolt-upright; his hands flew to his face, unable to believe the things he had just seen. Usually when he woke up screaming, Jack would already be there, clinging his sweaty body to his strong one, whispering comforting words in Ianto's ear. That's what he wanted now, just Jack's kind words. Instead he fell back into bed and cried himself to sleep.

_**  
I can't stand the beats  
I'm asking for the cheque  
The girl with crimson nails  
Has Jesus 'round her neck  
Swinging to the music  
Swinging to the music  
**_

The sound of knocking at his front door woke Ianto up. He opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling, not registering the knocking sound. He lifted his weary body out of bed and walked to the door. Just in his boxers and an old t-shirt, he opened the door, revealing Owen. His alert, impatient face met Ianto's tired one.

"Shit." Owen's reaction wasn't the one Ianto expected. "What the hell happened to you?"

_**  
Hello hello  
(Hola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo  
(Donde esta?)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
But you give me something  
I can feel, feel**_

He turned and walked down the hallway, leaving the door wide-open. Owen cautiously stepped inside, having only been in Ianto's flat briefly once before. He followed Ianto down the hallway into the kitchen and living area, shocked at the state of everything. Newspapers and magazines were strewn around the place, dishes were piled up, the bin was overflowing, the air smelt like rotten takeaway and Ianto was nowhere to be seen. Owen quickly crossed the room to a window overlooking the dull streets of Cardiff. He opened the window, savouring the clean smell of fresh air as it was let loose into Ianto's flat, for the first time in weeks.__

_**All of this, all of this can be yours  
All of this, all of this can be yours  
All of this, all of this can be yours  
Just give me what I want  
And no one gets hurt  
**_

The sound of water splashing onto tiles made Owen jump. He turned around, wondering what the noise was when he saw the state of Ianto's kitchen. He rushed over and grabbed a bright orange garbage bag and started shoving the remains of Ianto's takeaway dinners into it.

'He'd better be grateful for all this.' He thought spitefully as watery sounds from the bathroom suddenly ceased.

_**  
Hello hello  
(Hola)  
We're at a place called Vertigo  
(Donde esta?)  
Lights go down and all I know  
Is that you give me something**_

Ianto stepped out of the shower feeling like a new man. True, it still hurt to think of Jack, but he was going to leave his emotions for when he finally comes back. He quickly dressed in his favourite suit; black pin-striped jacket and pants with a red shirt and red and black striped tie. He pulled the door open and walked out to the main part of his flat. He caught sight of the open window, curtains flapping happily in the breeze.

"Owen? Where are you?"

"Over here." His voice was somewhat strained as he was fishing around in Ianto's cupboards under the bench. "I'm kinda stuck."

Ianto rushed over to where he had heard Owen's voice. He nearly tripped over Owen's legs as he caught sight of the medic, stuck underneath his bench.

"A little help, Ianto? Please?"

Ianto smiled, seeing how comical this was. He stood up and grabbed Owen's feet. He pulled with all his might. POP! Owen suddenly popped out from under the bench and sent them both flying backwards, only to hit the fridge.

"Owww! Owen, get your legs off of my stomach!"

"Well, I could if your head wasn't sniffing my feet!"

"Oh, sorry about that" As Ianto is always the gentleman, he humbly shuffled out of Owen's way. He rolled out from underneath Owen and stood up, offering a hand to Owen. Owen grasped his hand, hauling himself up.

"Thanks. For everything" He smiled a genuine smile of gratitude.__

_**I can feel your love teaching me how  
Your love is teaching me how  
How to kneel, kneel**_


End file.
